nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Ping
|series=Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |season=1 |number=13 |image=MasterPingTitle.jpg |caption= |airdate=November 28, 2011 |production= |writer= |director= |guests= |prev=Rhino's Revenge |next=Sticky Situation }} "Master Ping" is the thirteenth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Synopsis The first act opens with Mr. Ping narrating, in the manner of Po, over 2-D animation showing the story of Di Tan, the famous noodle seller as he traveled the land selling noodles to the people; noodles that were never too hard or too mushy and had no starchy aftertaste. The animation switches to 3-D. Monkey is about to fall face-down into his bowl of noodles, as he's so bored. Po is just as bored and Mr. Ping scolds them for their rudeness, insisting that a good noodle story is more exciting than kung fu. They disagree and Mr. Ping scolds them again as he steps out for a few minutes, telling them to watch the shop, push the bean buns before they go bad, watch the pressure on the rice cooker, and no kung fu! While Mr. Ping is gone, three tough pigs, Bao, Tsao, and Lao come in, asking for the Dragon Warrior. They want Po to teach them the secret moves of kung fu, but Po refuses, because that knowledge would be dangerous in the wrong hands, and that only Shifu can teach the secret moves. The pigs refuse to take "No" for an answer and try to force Po to co-operate by beating him up. Monkey helps Po a little, but mostly stays out of the way and finishes his noodles. Po beats the trio easily and throws them out and they leave, promising that they will be back. Mr. Ping returns and Po is eager to tell him all about it, but then he realizes that the shop was wrecked during the fight and Mr. Ping is in shock. The rice cooker explodes, finishing the destruction, and Mr. Ping faints dead away. Master Shifu offers to let Mr. Ping stay at the Jade Palace while the Noodle shop is being repaired. Po tries to tell Shifu that this is a bad idea, as his father is hard to live with, but Shifu insists, saying that everyone can be hard to live with. As Po escorts Mr. Ping from the Hall of Warriors, the goose is already finding fault with the housekeeping; during dinner, he tells embarrassing stories about Po's childhood, and keeps everyone awake all night by clearing his sinuses. The next morning, everyone is exhausted, (Tigress keeps falling asleep on Po's shoulder) but Shifu forces himself to demonstrate a new move, the Chao Wa Punch Kick. This is made more difficult as Mr. Ping, wide awake and cheerful, keeps interrupting. When Shifu demonstrates the move, Mr. Ping is not very impressed, asking why doesn't Shifu just hit it with a stick. For the rest of the day, Mr. Ping arranges things to suit himself; he makes soup in the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, turns the Hall of Warriors into a restaurant, and drafts the Furious Five to wait tables, even getting Shifu to serve bean buns. Then, Bao, Tsao, and Lao show up and hear Mr. Ping telling Apple Cart Duck he's running the place. Believing that Mr. Ping is Shifu, the pig make plans to kidnap Mr. Ping. Later on, Shifu tells Po that it's just not working out; Mr. Ping will have to go stay at a boarding house until the shop is rebuilt. When Po goes to his room, he finds his father overjoyed with the results of the day. Mr. Ping says that he has made more money today than he had ever made in one day before, but the best part was that he and Po got to spend time together and he is so grateful to Shifu for letting him stay - Po interrupts him, saying that he has to leave; it's just not working out. Deeply hurt, Mr. Ping insists on leaving at once, refusing to stay where he isn't wanted. As he pushes his cart down the stairs, grumbling about how unfairly he has been treated, he meets Bao, Tsao, and Lao, who greet him, calling him Shifu, and carry him off. The pigs chain Mr. Ping to the wall of a farm house and demand that he teach them the secret moves of Kung Fu. They refuse to believe him when he tries to tell them that he's not Master Shifu and threaten to kill him if he doesn't co-operate. Mr. Ping tries to stall for time, first by teaching them Pat-A-Cake, then by waving a stick around, but they quickly lose patience and demand that he teach them the secret moves at once. He decides to try to teach them the Chao Wa Punch-Kick. Po is sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree, looking very upset as he chews on a peach, when Mrs. Yoon comes up and says that she thinks something has happened to Mr. Ping. Po runs down the stairs and finds his father's cart abandoned, his noodle hat on the ground, and hurries in the direction that he hopes the kidnappers have gone. Mr. Ping has told the pigs all that he can remember about the Chao Wa Punch Kick and Bao tries it out on Lao. Mr. Ping is as surprised as the pigs when Bao performs the move correctly and Lao is paralyzed, only able to move his eyes. Then, to Mr. Ping's horror, Bao declares that the first victim of this new move will be the Dragon Warrior. In act 3, just as Bao announces his intentions, Po comes running toward the farm house, calling for his father. Bao and Tsao run forward to fight him, but Mr. Ping pushes them back, declaring that he will defeat the Dragon Warrior because the panda doesn't respect or appreciate his Master and needs to be punished. Po is surprised and puzzled when his father jumps on him and tries to get Mr. Ping out of the way so that he can fight the pigs. Mr. Ping keeps attacking Po and they roll into a shed where Po demands to know what is going on. Mr. Ping explains that he is protecting Po - and hits Po with a bucket for kicking him out. Po reminds Mr. Ping that he had made a nuisance of himself, taking over the Jade Palace, ordering Shifu around, wanting everything his way. Mr. Ping feels ashamed of himself, but has to keep fighting Po to fool the pigs. He apologizes, but Po understands and assures Mr. Ping that he loves him. Mr. Ping stops fighting and hugs Po, but now Bao and Tsao realize that they have been tricked and attack Po. Mr. Ping warns Po that he taught the pigs the Chao Wa Punch Kick and tries to help Po fight them. Po runs out of the shed to get more room to fight and runs into Lao, who is still frozen. Po uses Lao's body to distract Bao and Tsao and to defend himself, but Tsao manages to grab Po and pin his arms while Bao closes in. Mr. Ping swoops down on Bao, but Bao knocks Ping out of the sky and he lands hard, unconscious. Po slips out of Tsao's hold and ducks behind him, causing Bao to hit Tsao with the Chao Wa Punch-Kick, freezing him in place. Po runs past Bao and kneels beside Mr. Ping, ignoring everything else in his concern for his father. Bao sees his chance and comes up behind Po, preparing to strike. Mr. Ping wakes up, sees the danger, and leaps up, striking Bao with a perfectly executed Chao Wa Punch Kick. Po praises his father for his prowess and Mr. Ping admits that Kung Fu is more exciting than noodles - no, not really. They head for home, leaving the three pigs lying about the farmyard as it begins to rain. Back in the village, the repairs to the shop are completed. Po and the Five worked hard to finish the job to make up for kicking Mr. Ping out of the Palace. Mr.Ping cuts the ribbon and enters the courtyard - and fusses. Po groans, but Mr. Ping catches himself, thanking Shifu and the Five and offers them noodles at half price. Category:Kung Fu Panda Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes